mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A ponte para uma vida satisfatória
thumb|300px Foi encontrado um esqueleto ao lado de um abrigo provisório numa ilha desolada no meio do Atlântico. O anônimo marinheiro fizera um diário relatando detalhadamente sua provação de quatro meses. Ele havia sido deixado na Ilha da Ascensão pela frota holandesa em 1725 por causa de algum crime não mencionado. Em pouco tempo, ele acabou tendo que beber o sangue de tartarugas para tentar saciar sua sede exacerbada. O sofrimento físico do homem era intenso, mas em seu diário aparece uma dor muito maior: uma culpa sufocante. Ele escreveu palavras atormentadas tais como: "Que dor imensa os mortais pecadores sentem quando deixam para trás os caminhos da justiça, e aumentam o número dos condenados". O maior isolamento desse marinheiro naquela ilha solitária veio do sentimento de separação de Deus. Foi isso o que se provou ser insuportável no final. Os seres humanos têm estado a lutar com esse sentimento de isolamento desde que Adão e Eva "se esconderam do SENHOR Deus entre as árvores do jardim", depois de terem comido do fruto proibido (Gênesis 3:8). Os novos e estranhos sentimentos de vergonha, culpa e medo impeliram aquele primeiro casal a fugir de Deus quando este os chamou. Aqueles sentimentos infelizmente são bem comuns para nós atualmente. O que é que causa separação entre nós e Deus? "Mas as suas maldades separaram vocês do seu Deus; os seus pecados esconderam de vocês o rosto dEle". Isaías 59:2 (A não ser quando indicado, todos os textos bíblicos da série DESCOBERTAS BÍBLICAS são da Nova Versão Internacional da Bíblia NVI.). '' Esse grande abismo que isola os seres humanos de Deus não é vontade dEle. Deus não se afastou de Adão e Eva - foram eles que correram dEle. '''1. SATISFAZENDO NOSSO ANSEIO SECRETO' Antes que o pecado manchasse o quadro, Adão e Eva usufruíam uma intimidade com seu Criador num maravilhoso jardim, o Éden. Tragicamente, eles acreditaram nas mentiras de Satanás, sobre se tornar tão sábios quanto Deus, e quebraram os laços de confiança com seu Criador (Gênesis 3). Depois de terem sido expulsos do Jardim do Éden, Adão e Eva encontraram uma vida muito mais dura do lado de fora. Agora, dar à luz e cuidar do solo era acompanhado de sangue, suor e lágrimas. Sua íntima ligação com Deus se desfez, eles se encontravam vulneráveis para os desejos não satisfeitos e seus anseios dolorosos - resultados da solidão do pecado. Desde o primeiro ato de rebelião de Adão e Eva, "todos" (a raça humana inteira) têm caído nos mesmo padrão de pecado e estão sujeitos à morte, que é o castigo final do pecado. "Portanto, da mesma forma como o pecado entrou no mundo por um homem, e pelo pecado a morte, assim também a MORTE VEIO A TODOS OS HOMENS, porque TODOS PECARAM". Romanos 5:12 Todos já sentimos um grande anseio em nosso coração por algo que perdemos, um anseio por um tipo de segurança que apenas Deus pode dar. Freqüentemente tentamos satisfazer esse desejo através de compras caras, uma corrida sem limites para obter uma promoção no trabalho, ou simplesmente abusar de álcool, drogas e da promiscuidade, a fim de acabar com esse vazio. Mas todos os nossos anseios são sintomas da solidão que sentimos pela falta de Deus. E não há cura para isso a não ser experimentar Seu amor em nossa vida. "Tu me farás conhecer... a alegria da Tua presença, eterno prazer à Tua direita". Salmo 16:11 Satisfação real virá apenas quando o abismo entre nós e Deus for superado, e formos capazes de novamente andarmos em Sua presença. 2. CRUZANDO O ABISMO DO PECADO E DA MORTE As pessoas não são as únicas que ficaram solitárias por causa do pecado. O coração de Deus também doeu no dia em que Adão e Eva viraram as costas para Ele. E Deus ainda sofre com os sofrimentos e tragédias humanas. Ele está ansioso para satisfazer nossos anseios mais secretos e curar nossas feridas emocionais. Ele não ficou satisfeito em apenas olhar com simpatia o abismo que nos separou dEle. Deus decidiu se tornar a ponte para ultrapassar o abismo do pecado e da morte. "Porque Deus tanto amou o mundo que deu o seu Filho Unigênito, para que todo o que nEle crer não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna. Pois Deus enviou o Seu Filho ao mundo não para condenar o mundo, mas para que este fosse salvo por meio dele". João 3:16, 17. Deus deu o Seu Filho e Jesus deu a Sua vida como sacrifício pelo pecado, pagando com isso a dívida do pecado. Sua vida, morte e ressurreição possibilitaram o perdão e salvação do pecado, sem ser complacente com o pecado, e dando ao universo uma demonstração do verdadeiro caráter de Cristo e Satanás. A ponte feita com o corpo moído e sangrando de Cristo atrai as pessoas para longe da armadilha do pecado. O amor supera o abismo, capacitando a todos que colocam sua fé em Cristo como Senhor e Salvador a terem parte na vida eterna. 3. SETE FATOS ESSENCIAIS QUE VOCÊ DEVERIA SABER SOBRE JESUS Esses sete fatos sobre Jesus não se aplicam a nenhum outro homem que já tenha vivido: (1) JESUS VEIO DO CÉU À TERRA Por quanto tempo Jesus diz que existe? "Antes de Abraão nascer, EU SOU!". João 8:58 Jesus notificou o mundo: "EU SOU!" Eu sempre existi e para sempre existirei. Apesar de Jesus ter nascido de uma mãe humana (Mateus 1:22, 23), Ele é Deus - O Deus em carne humana. D. L. Moody, o pregador conhecido como Billy Graham do 19o século, disse certa vez sobre a encarnação de Jesus: "Já teria sido muito sacrifício para Jesus vir e ser ninado num berço de prata, ser cuidado por um anjo, e ser alimentado por uma colher de ouro. Mas o Criador dos céus e da terra escolheu vir e se tornou homem, nascendo num estábulo, filho de pais pobres, no pior ambiente possível". Um anjo, na época do nascimento de Jesus, falou a José: "Ela Maria dará à luz um filho, e você deverá dar-lhe o nome de Jesus, porque ELE SALVARÁ O SEU POVO DOS SEUS PECADOS". Mateus 1:21 Jesus, o Criador do Universo (João 1:1-3, 14), estava desejoso de vir ao nosso mundo para nos resgatar do pecado e da morte. (2) JESUS VIVEU UMA VIDA SEM PECADO "Jesus, o Filho de Deus,... passou por todo tipo de tentação, porém sem pecado". Hebreus 4:14, 15. ' Deus fez mais do que tentar nos tirar de uma vida de pecado e nos levar a uma vida mais satisfatória. Ao viver aqui como um Homem, Jesus tornou uma vida sem pecado muito mais atrativa do que qualquer sermão que Ele tivesse pregado. Satanás, o adversário de Cristo, procurou durante a vida terrena de Jesus levá-lo a pecar. No deserto, o Diabo preparou seus mais ferozes assaltos contra a integridade de Jesus (Mateus 4:1-11). No Gêtsemani, antes da Sua crucifixão, a pressão da tentação alcançou tal intensidade que o Mestre suava gotas de sangue (Lucas 22:44). Mas Cristo ficou firme contra tudo o que o Diabo apresentou, "porém, sem pecado". Por ter experimentado a pressão imensa dos problemas e tentações humanas, Jesus entende nossas lutas. Ele é capaz de "compadecer-se de nossas fraquezas" (Hebreus 4:15). Por que era necessário que Jesus vivesse uma vida sem pecado? '"Deus tornou Jesus, que era sem pecado, em pecado por nós; e em lugar da vida de pecados, Jesus nos dá Sua vida sem pecado, para que com isso possamos ser livres do pecado nEle". II Coríntios 5:21, parafraseado. Jesus venceu a tentação e viveu uma vida sem pecado, a fim de que Ele pudesse trocar a nossa velha vida de pecados pela Sua vida santa. (3) JESUS MORREU PARA PURIFICAR DO PECADO Quantas pessoas pecaram? "TODOS pecaram e estão destituídos da glória de Deus". Romanos 3:23 Qual é a penalidade do pecado? "Pois o salário do pecado é a MORTE; mas o dom gratuito de Deus é a vida eterna em Cristo Jesus, nosso Senhor". Romanos 6:23 Por que Jesus morreu? "Vejam, é o Cordeiro de Deus, que TIRA O PECADO do mundo!" João 1:29 Todos nós pecamos e estamos sujeitos à morte eterna, mas Jesus morreu em nosso lugar. Ele se tornou "pecado por nós". Ele pagou o preço do pecado por nós. Sua morte é um dom, e "o DOM gratuito de Deus é a VIDA ETERNA em Cristo Jesus, nosso Senhor" (Romanos 6:23). Jesus entregou Sua vida perfeita e justa como um dom de amor para nós. Um amor como esse é quase que totalmente incompreensível para nós. E por causa da Sua morte, "temos PAZ com Deus" (Romanos 5:1). (4) JESUS RESSUSCITOU DOS MORTOS A morte de Jesus na cruz não foi o final de Sua impressionante história. Ele não poderia permanecer morto e ser nosso Salvador. "E, se Cristo não ressuscitou, é inútil a nossa pregação, como também é inútil a fé que vocês têm, e ainda estão em seus pecados. Neste caso, também os que dormiram em Cristo estão perdidos". I Coríntios 15:17, 18 Maomé e Buda apresentaram ao mundo algumas das grandes verdades filosóficas. Eles inspiraram a vida de milhões de pessoas, mas eles não têm poder sobrenatural para dar a vida, portanto permanecem em seus túmulos. Por ter ressurgido do túmulo no terceiro dia após Sua morte, que promessa Jesus pode fazer a nós? "Porque Eu vivo, vocês também viverão". João 14:19 Jesus está vivo! Por ter vencido a morte, Ele pode nos libertar da morte e nos oferecer vida que é tanto abundante quanto eterna. Ele irá viver em nosso coração se Lhe convidarmos para fazer isso. O Cristo ressuscitado está presente para suprir nossas necessidades hoje. "E Eu estarei com vocês, até o fim dos tempos". Mateus 28:20 Homens e mulheres por todo o mundo estão partilhando histórias de como Cristo os libertou dos piores vícios e dos mais profundos traumas emocionais. Um de nossos ex-alunos escreveu essas palavras de gratidão em uma de suas folhas de resposta: "Eu era um alcoólatra. Um dia, quando estava bêbado, eu vi um cartão na sarjeta anunciando o seu estudo bíblico. Eu peguei o papel, o preenchi, recebi e estudei a lição, e então obtive o primeiro conhecimento real de Cristo. Pouco tempo depois de fazer o curso bíblico, eu dediquei minha vida a Deus e perdi a vontade de beber". Quando Jesus tomou posse da sua vida, esse homem recebeu um novo poder para lhe capacitar a superar esse vício. Por ser nosso Salvador ressurrecto, Cristo pode salvar a todos os que O buscam para obter ajuda. (5) JESUS SUBIU AO CÉU Antes de Jesus voltar para o Pai depois de Sua ressurreição (Atos 1:9), Ele fez essa promessa aos Seus seguidores: "Não se perturbe o coração de vocês. Creiam em Deus; creiam também em Mim. Na casa de Meu Pai há muitos aposentos;... Vou PREPARAR-LHES LUGAR. E... voltarei e os levarei para mim... onde eu estiver". João 14:1-3 (6) JESUS MINISTRA COMO SACERDOTE CELESTIAL Jesus constantemente nos prepara para vivermos no céu. "Por essa razão era necessário que ele se tornasse semelhante a seus irmãos em todos os aspectos, para se tornar sumo sacerdote misericordioso e fiel com relação a Deus, e fazer propiciação pelos pecados do povo. Porque, tendo em vista o que ele mesmo sofreu quando tentado, ele é capaz de socorrer aqueles que também estão sendo tentados". Hebreus 2:17, 18. Jesus veio ao mundo para "fazer propiciação pelos pecados do povo", e nos resgatar da miséria da escravidão do pecado. Ele morreu para nos salvar, por isso Ele pode erradicar, no final, a causa do pecado, sofrimento e morte através da destruição do Diabo. Jesus como Nosso Sumo Sacerdote se tornou "semelhante a seus irmãos em todos os aspectos". E Ele agora aparece continuamente na presença do Pai para interceder por nós, como Mediador. O mesmo Jesus que abençoou as crianças, reabilitou a mulher pega em adultério e perdoou o ladrão na cruz, está trabalhando no céu agora mesmo para suprir nossas necessidades, para "socorrer aqueles que estão sendo tentados". (7) JESUS VIRÁ OUTRA VEZ Antes de retornar ao céu, que promessa Jesus fez? "E se Eu for e lhes preparar lugar, VOLTAREI e os levarei para mim, para que vocês estejam onde eu estiver". João 14:3 Quando Jesus retornar, Ele nos libertará do pecado, da doença, da tragédia, e da morte que infestam esse planeta. E Ele irá nos receber de braços abertos num novo mundo de felicidade eterna e vida imortal. 4. AMOR INFALÍVEL Uma história é contada sobre um casamento arranjado em Taiwan, entre U-Long e uma jovem mulher chamada "Flor Dourada". Quando U-Long levantou o véu de sua noiva depois da cerimônia, ele ficou chocado e desgostoso. O rosto dela estava cheio de marcas de catapora. Depois disso, U-Long procurava falar o mínimo possível com sua esposa. Ela tentava fazer o seu melhor para deixá-lo feliz, ela trabalhava bastante em casa, esperando que seu marido, com o tempo, viesse a aceitá-la. Mas ele permanecia frio e indiferente para todas as expressões de afeto dela. Depois de doze anos dessa fraude de casamento, U-Long começou a perder a visão de seus dois olhos. Um médico lhe disse que ele ficaria completamente cego se não se submetesse a um transplante de córnea. Mas a operação era cara e havia uma longa lista de espera. Flor Dourada começou a trabalhar muitas horas durante a noite, fazendo chapéus de palha para angariar mais dinheiro. Um dia, U-Long foi informado que havia uma córnea disponível para ele, pois tinha ocorrido um acidente. Ele correu para o hospital para se submeter à cirurgia. Depois de ter se recuperado, e sem desejar, decidiu ver sua esposa para que pudesse lhe agradecer por ter conseguido o dinheiro. Quando ele virou a cabeça dela para olhá-la de frente, ele engasgou. Ela estava cega, com os olhos brancos, sem córnea. Tomado pela emoção, ele caiu aos seus pés e soluçou. Então, pela primeira vez na vida, ele sussurrou o nome dela: Flor Dourada. Já há muito tempo que Jesus deseja ter um relacionamento especial com aqueles que têm sido indiferentes para com Ele. Ele deseja que finalmente sussurremos Seu nome como nosso Salvador. Ele estava desejoso de sacrificar não apenas Seus olhos, mas todo o Seu corpo a fim de demonstrar seu amor infalível. Seu amor é tão poderoso que Cristo "veio ao mundo para salvar os pecadores" (I Timóteo 1:15). O grande sacrifício de Cristo criou um aponte que supera nossa indiferença, que cobre nossa alienação. Você já descobriu pessoalmente que Ele deseja guiar você para superar o abismo e se aninhar nos braços dEle? Você só precisa responder: "Jesus, eu te amo. Obrigado por Seu incrível sacrifício. Entre em meu coração e me salve agora - salve-me completamente, salve-me totalmente, salve-me eternamente. Amém!". JESUS VEIO como Deus em natureza humana. VIVEU uma vida sem pecado em nosso lugar. MORREU por nossos pecados. RESSUSCITOU para nos libertar da morte. SUBIU aos céus para nos preparar um lugar no céu. MINISTRA a cada dia como nosso sumo sacerdote. VIRÁ EM BREVE para nos levar para estarmos com Ele para sempre. thumb|300px|right Copyright ©The Voice of Prophecy Radio Broadcast Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. Categoria:http://novotempo.podomatic.com/entry/2010-06-16T